legendofempress_enfandomcom-20200214-history
Usurpation Battle
Tell you a secret: the winner of Usurpation Battle could be very glamorous in the next week! It’s the yearning awards of Usurpation that take effect. And the faction that has more members participating in the event is more likely to attain the prize! Usurpation Battle begins at 20:30 every Friday night, including Gate Battle and Palace Battle, and each faction could take part in the attractive battle. 'Gate Battle (20:30~21:00)' First of all, in Gate Battle, there are 4 Gates in corresponding directions, each of which has 2 Strongholds. The faction that attacks and occupies the Stronghold is allowed to attack the adjacent Gate Palace. Each Stronghold is initially guarded by NPC, the system faction. After the Stronghold is occupied, there will be 1 minute for rest, meanwhile the Stronghold could not be attacked by other factions. Faction Leader and Deputy Leader can replace the defending Elite boss with the one that the faction has invited (the invited Elite always outperforms the default one). You can choose to attack any Stronghold, and you will be matched with NPC or defending player. The rule is the same for the 4 Gates, and the factions that occupy the Gates at last could enter the next phase-Palace Battle. Pay attention to the time limitation during Usurpation Battle, and 21:00 is the deadline of the first phase. Effective communication could provide a better performance for your faction and the strategy of faction leader really matters in the process. Every faction could find the proper tactics to win the battle, from holding more Strongholds as possible to concentrating on the specific one. 'Palace Battle (21:10~21:25)' Factions that eventually occupy the four Palace Gates in Gate Battle will enter the next phase. The rule here is consistent with the first phase except that the Elite here is the Emperor. When you win the battle against the Emperor, you are allowed to rest for 1 minute. The faction holding the Emperor need to defend till 21:25, and the faction that own the Emperor at last is the final winner. The faction that eventually occupies the Palace will attain the Elite-Mu Lingchen for a week, increasing 6% DMG for each faction members. In addition, you could get Emperor’s Award Pack, including Gems, Refined Irons and so on. Factions that occupy the Gates in Gate Battle will get faction rewards. Individual rewards can be attained by reaching a certain ranking in the process. It’s the only way to invite Emperor as your Elite, and Mu Lingchen would be sent to you at 2:00 the day after Usurpation Battle. Therefore, try to take the chance to win the Emperor and take the full advantage of the priceless Elite with your faction. The emperor could grant all your faction members envious glamour in the next whole week! What’s more, when attacking a Stronghold or a Palace Gate, you can Debate or Submit the Elite with some Ingot. In Usurpation Battle, it’s of great importance to fight according to your capability and seize the chance. Opportunity to win the Emperor and other awards is relatively fair for everyone! For the honor of the faction, remember to call you friends in the game and try to gain your awards!